Margarette de Firmin
"Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood the Maker's will is written. And believe me, I'm out for blood." Overview Physical Appearance Margarette has long, brown hair so dark that it appears nearly black. She keeps this tightly bound in a bun or hidden in her Chantry headdress. Her eyes are wide, hazel-colored, and intense. Her full lips and high cheekbones are characteristic of a well-bred noble lady, but her height and the wild fire behind her eyes make her an imposing physical presence as well. Personality Margarette is, above all things, committed to her goals. She was raised to play the Grand Game and as such possesses as much cunning as any Orlesian noblewoman. Her ambition drove her to abandon the life of a minor noble, and she now applies her zealous intensity to her work for the Chantry. She has spent too much time with peasants from the war torn areas in Eastern Orlais, who admire her fire and brimstone sermons, to be well-suited to high society despite her upbringing. In the land of intrigue and innuendo, Margarette can often be too honest and speak too boldly. She makes up for these shortcomings with her passion and charisma. 'Talents' Zealot- Margarette's passion for her work can be overpowering or inspiring to lesser minds. She uses her conviction to convince others to follow her example. Erudite- Margarette was educated as befits a noble lady of Orlais. She received a world class education and can speak with expertise on a variety of subjects. Common Touch- Despite her upbringing, Mother Margarette's many years spreading the Chant among the peasants of eastern Orlais have taught her how to earn the trust of the commoners. 'Skills' Poisoned Weapons Fighting Dirty Cheap Shot Throwing Blades Biography History Margarette de Firmin was born to a minor offshoot of the powerful Firmin family in 9:33 Dragon. She foresaw no true opportunity for advancement in the Game as a noblewoman from an unimportant branch, so she decided to become a sister in the Firmin Chantry at the age of 18. She spent much of her tenure there traveling eastern Orlais to spread word of the Chant of Light. Her sermons were popular with the layfolk but full of fire and brimstone that discomfited her superiors in the Chantry. Two years ago she was advanced to the rank of Mother and sent to the White Spire. The Revered Mother of Firmin hoped her time there would teach Margarette restraint and subtlety; instead, it gave her endless frustration since all further opportunity for advancement was impossible. Lately, Margarette has turned her eyes to Kirkwall. The Chantry there has yet to be rebuilt and Margarette wants nothing more than the distinction of being the one to bring that unruly flock back to the word of Andraste. In-game Mother Margarette began her campaign to put public pressure on the Divine to re-establish the Chantry's presence in Kirkwall. In the process she made an enemy of Helena Hawke, but was also able to take the young woman's measure. So begins her ploy to advance in the Grand Game. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous = Links Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:The white spire Category:Chantry